


A Small Surprise

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Criminals Made Them Do It, Fuck Or Die, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked if there were any Life on Mars "Fuck or Die" stories. So... I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Surprise

.

Sam tried to think about when exactly it had all gone pear shaped.

The morning had started out in the usual fashion with everyone in CID nursing a hangover from the night before. Ray had kicked the chair out from under Chris and Annie had given Sam the standard _please be sane today_ look. The usual stuff, even Gene barrelling out of his office, coat half on.

“Tyler, you’re with me. Now!”

Sam finally managed to catch up with him at the Cortina.

“What’s the rush? Sale on Watney’s, Guv?”

Gene turned his head to stare Sam down as he unlocked the car.

“Got a call warning me that Alfie Small is in town looking for me. Claims I fitted up his brother.”

“And did you, Guv?”

Gene’s frown deepened. “Just get in the car. Gladys.”

They were two streets away from the station before Gene spoke again.

“Harry Small got what was coming to him. Thief from London who thought Manchester would be easy meat. I’m sorry I had to cuff him in front of his kids though.”

“His kids? So that answers my first question, why Small is looking for you. Is he dangerous, Guv?”

“He’s a burglar. Never been violent before that I know of.”

“So why are we looking for him?”

“Because he’s putting the word about that I’m hiding from him and the Gene Genie doesn’t hide from anyone.”

“And we can’t have that now can we? Someone calling you names.”

The Cortina swerved a little as Gene turned his head to glare at Sam who made a grab at the car door handle to steady himself.

“Right then. Where we going Guv?”

“Warehouse by the canal. Heard Small’s got business there.”

 

***

It turned out that Alfie’s business was with Gene. They’d been neatly ambushed as they’d gone through the warehouse door and Sam now found himself handcuffed, arms above his head, to the wire mesh fence surrounding the office in the middle of the warehouse. Alfie Small was a surprisingly large man wrapped in a coat the twin of Gene’s although Small’s coat was straining at the seams. Small was holding a shotgun, the business end of which was unwaveringly aimed at Gene’s chest.

“So you really are a stupid scrote Alfie. Why would anyone in their right mind cuff the boy here and leave me loose?”

“I’m not a boy.”

“Shut it, Tyler. The men are talking.”

“I’ll get to that in a minute, Hunt. You fitted up my brother, humiliated him. I’m here to return the favour.”

“You don’t have the balls to shoot me, Alfie.”

“Guv, that’s not how you negoti—”

“I thought I told you to shut it, Tyler.”

“Only a bloody fool would shoot a copper, Hunt.”

Gene edged forward a little then stopped as Small raised the shotgun further.

“Not that I won’t do it if I have to, mind. My Mum told me to look out for Harry and I failed. Like I said, I want you humiliated, Hunt, like me brother was. So here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to suck off the boy here and I’m going to watch you do it.”

“In your bloody dreams you shirt lifter.”

“We’re police officers, you can’t—”

“Tyler, you’re not helping. Couldn’t you have gagged him too while you were at it Alfie?”

“Have your fantasies on your own time, Hunt. Look at it this way. It could’ve been worse. It could have been Carling you brought with you.”

Sam’s laugh was loud in the warehouse. Gene turned to stare him down, fists clenching at his sides.

“Sorry, Guv. Nerves.”

Gene didn’t even bother to look at Alfie as he spoke. “Not. Bloody. Happening. Ever.”

“Then I’m going to cut you in half with this here shotgun. Any last words Hunt? Want to beg for your life?”

“Tyler?”

“Yes, Guv?”

“Tell my missus I said to give you all my Roger Whittaker albums to remember me by.”

“So you _really_ do hate me, Guv.”

Gene smiled at Sam and turned full on to face Alfie down.

“You better not miss Alfie, else you’re going to need surgery to remove me stylish size 11 loafer from your arse.”

Sam realized again what a magnificent bastard Gene Hunt really was as he calmly stared down the barrel of Small’s shotgun.

“All right, change of plans. I know what you’re like about your men Hunt, so you’re going blow the boy here else I’m going to blow _his_ brains out with my shotgun.”

The barrel swung slightly toward Sam, but not enough. Small wasn’t that stupid with Gene loose. The sound as Alfie pumped one into the chamber was loud in the warehouse.

Sam locked eyes with Gene and smiled. “At least I’m spared Whittaker.”

Sam turned his head to look at Alfie. It looked like the moment had arrived to find out if he really could die in 1973. Time seemed to slow down.

“I’ll do it.”

“What?” Sam and Alfie chorused together.

“I’ll bloody do it.”

Sam wasn’t sure who was more surprised, Alfie or himself, although on a moment’s reflection the answer was obvious.

“Always knew you were a nancy, Hunt.”

“Screw you, Small. I’m his Guv. It’s my job to make sure he survives.”

“No screw you! Now there’s an idea.” Small glanced at his watch. “Nah suppose we don’t have the time for the boy to do that, I’m getting picked up soon. The blow job’ll be more humiliating anyway. You on your knees in front of one your lads.”

“Guv don’t do it. I’m pretty sure I’ll live through it.”

“The blow job?”

“No the shotgun blast, I—”

“You really are a bloody nutter, Tyler, have you seen what a shotgun can do at this range? Let’s get it over with.”

Gene moved slowly over to stand in front of Sam.

“Really Guv. Don’t. Let him shoot—”

“Shut it, Sam.”

“Don’t I get a say—”

“No, you don’t. Close your eyes and think of the plonk.”

“Let’s not drag Annie into this.”

“Tyler, I told you to shut—”

“Strewth, enough! You’re worse than my old lady and her mates. _I’m_ the one with the shotgun and I decide who lives and who blows. Now get on with it, you haven’t got all day.”

As Gene reached for Sam’s flies, Sam tried to turn his hips to avoid Gene’s hand. Gene put a firm hand on Sam’s left hip to stop him from turning and reached for Sam’s zip. The sound of its descent was loud in the silent warehouse. Sam bit his lip to choke down a gasp as Gene reached into Sam’s underpants and pulled out Sam’s cock.

“C’mon Tyler don’t make this any harder than it has to be.”

They both looked down to where Sammy’s limp cock now hung encased in Gene’s right hand.

“Bad choice of words. Christ, help a bloke out here, Tyler. Close your eyes. Think of… Raquel Welch… Hmm… Looks like she’s not your type... How about Joanna Lumley? You like tall leggy blondes right, Sammy? See… That’s better.”

Sam kept his eyes closed and started thinking about Gen… Joanna Lumley’s hand on his cock. She was still in pretty good nick. He’d always liked older women.

“What are _you_ going to think about, Hunt?”

Sam worked hard on not thinking about any other tall leggy blondes.

“Choking you with my bare hands, Alfie.”

Not thinking wasn’t working. He could feel himself going soft again as Gene’s touch lightened.

“Well you’re choking something but that’s not what I told you to do. On your knees, Hunt. High time you were gagging on it.”

Gene shifted both hands to Sam’s hips and Sam could hear that Gene was lowering himself to the floor.

He knew he had to help the Guv to get it over with fast. Sam started thinking about his last blow job. In _Lost and Found._

Gene’s right hand returned heavily to the base of Sam’s cock.

 _Annie had been amazing… Fuck!_

Gene’s mouth clamped down over Sam’s cock like he was trying to suck a football through a straw.

 _Think Annie, think Annie, think… wet, hot!_

Gene’s mouth was scalding his skin, his teeth dragging lightly as he pulled up Sam’s length.

 _So sweetly enthusiastic, Annie… So fucking good._

Gene was moving faster, his hand making a slight twisting motion on Sam’s cock as it rose to meet his mouth on every stroke.

 _Can’t thrust hips. Must not thrust… what is the proper etiquette when your boss is being forced to suck…_

With his left hand Gene began to manipulate Sam’s hips dragging him forward into his mouth as far as the handcuffs would allow.

 _Manhandling me like always. That’s going to leave bruises. Annie, think Annie… None of Annie’s finesse but fuck, the heat, the wetness, hisbigfingersdiggingintomyhip, hislipstighteningaroundmycock, noneofAnnie’sfinesse, Gene’s… fuck Gene, that’s_

Sam’s eyes snapped open. He looked down the length of his body to see Gene’s eyes glaring up at him, his mouth full of Sam’s cock, and Sam was gone.

“GENE!”

Gene kept his lips wrapped around Sam’s cock as Sam came violently, hips jerking helplessly.

 

Gene pulled his mouth off Sam’s cock and slowly climbed back to his feet, left hand still on Sam’s hip to steady himself, right hand wrapping into the wire mesh near Sam’s head.

Gene stared hard into Sam’s eyes.

 _He’s really looking at me. A connection. Perhaps…_

“Gene, look I…”

Gene slowly turned his head and spat onto the warehouse floor.

 

.


End file.
